All hail the King
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: 1998, the year a giant iguana attacked New York. That year changed the world as we knew it. But something else is lurking. A god. Eighteen years later, the International Space Station detects something in deep space, something sinister, demons from the pits of hell, come to find a God, and kill it. God and Demons will clash as we are caught in the middle. Will mankind survive?
1. Chapter 1

The New York skyline, truly a sight to behold on any normal day, but today was not a normal day, in fact it hadn't been a normal day for quite a few months now. One major reason was the massive body of an irradiated iguana sprawled out on the brooklyn bridge. Thick drops of stinging rain pattered across the beast's body. It groaned and gurgled, the light in it's eyes slowly fading. Several minutes ago this behemoth had chased a taxi cab full of four responsible for the deaths of it's young, all across Manhattan. It had followed them onto the brooklyn bridge, where it became caught in the extension cables, struggling and nearly succeeding in escaping. It took four months, hundreds of thousands of people, hundreds of tons of fish, and hundreds of millions of dollars in ammunition, infrastructure, and industry, all just to bring an over sized, irradiated iguana down. Globs of crimson blood slowly oozed from it's wounds. The beast's heart beat could be heard around the block, as it began to slow.

One of the four, a scrawny fellow in army fatigues, stood in front of it, staring into it's eye.

The creature could feel the pity and remorse that filled his eyes. As the light slowly vanished from the beast, it made one last growl, before it's heart stopped and it's eyes closed.

Nineteen years later.

Thirty miles off the coast of anchorage, the TK 20 Sevestral Typhoon class nuclear submarine glided silently under the violent waves above. Nearly one hundred souls aboard the world's largest submarine, all hands at the ready as they searched. Seventy-two hours ago, a strange heat source had been detected near anchorage, following this, was a massive burst of radiation, that now rested on the seafloor. Captain Pavlov of the newly formed "United Nations Anti Monster Unit" or "UNAMU" had been contacted and informed that he and his crew, were to investigate the site.

"We are approaching the target location captain." One of the helmsman called out.

"Anything on sonar?" Pavlov asked.

"Negative captain, but the location is giving off strange sounds." Victor Troyska, the sonar operator answered.

"What kind of sounds, ?" Pavlov asked as he approached Victor.

Victor slowly turned and removed his headphones. "It sounds like, breathing captain."

Pavlov froze, ice ran through his veins.

He opened his mouth, but the sub suddenly, and violently shook.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Sir, we've hit something, most likely a rock formation." One of the ensigns called out.

"Get me a damage report." He yelled back.

"Torpedo bay one and three are flooding." Another ensign yelled.

"Are we still able to move?"

"Aye sir, but we'll have to take her slow, the ship can't take much more strain."

He nodded and grabbed his radio.

That's when the sub thumped.

"What the hell?" Pavlov mumbled.

Another thump, this time much louder, shaking the sub. Then another, and another, each one followed by an identical thump.

"What is that? It sounds like-"

"All back full!" Pavlov yelled.

"All back full." An ensign responded.

The sub lurched back as it began to retreat.

"Are bays two and four operational?" Pavlov yelled.

"Aye sir."

"Fire bays two and four, and get us the hell out of here." Pavlov demanded.

Two slight shudders rocked the room, and for several seconds silence hung in the air, thick enough to be eaten like ice cream, before it was shattered by a deafening sound.

The radar signature vanished and the men cheered.

Pavlov's heart stopped as the sub suddenly stopped, before everything shifted.

He held onto a railing for dear life as he watched the front end of the sub begin to crumple, before being torn away, several men falling into the churning waters below.

A massive white eye appeared under the sub and he shrieked.

The eye moved away, being replaced by a gargantuan, gaping, maw.

He felt as the air around him was pulled into the creature's maw.

It was as if he had taken his helmet off in space, for as hard as he tried, he couldn't breath, there was simply no air.

Then he felt a wave of immense heat wash over him, heat that could hard boil an egg, before he began to hear a deafening sound, that caused his ear drums to rupture. All he heard was ringing.

As his ears rang, he was thrown up inside the sub from the sheer force of the roar.

He opened his eyes and felt the last of the sub shift before the walls were crushed with him in a mere half second.

 **ISS, twelve days later.**

 **21:00 Hours, US EST.**

 **Deep Space observation platform.**

"Sir, we're tracking three large objects moving at three hundred twenty-one thousand and eight hundred sixty eight kilometers per hour near jupiter." A man yelled.

Chief Warrant Officer Two Ferris Vasquez approached the consol. "Jesus fucking christ. What's their current heading?"

"Current trajectory has them on a collision course with the moon sir."

"Show me. Put it on the big screen." Ferris ordered.

A large screen on the far wall of the large, white, room, flicked to life and showed three dots near jupiter, in front of them were segmented lines that aimed towards the moon.

"Probability this isn't a sensory malfunction?" He asked his chief engineer.

"Negative sir, I've just run fifty diagnostic checks on the system, no way this is a malfunction." The engineer responded.

"Sir! One of the objects has slowed down, and is breaking off from the group!" Another man yelled.

"And the other two?"

"Still on course sir."

"Contact Hubble and have them get us eyes on. How long do we have?"

"Two and a half months sir."

 **One hour later**

An ensign set his headset down and looked to Ferris. "We have confirmation on what the first two objects are."

"And?"

"Monsters sir."

Ferris chuckled. "Quit the bullshit and tell me what they actually said."

The ensign had paled. He swallowed hard and choked out, "The first two objects are monsters sir."

Ferris fell silent and looked to the large screen again.

"What do we do sir?"

"Call them."

"Who sir?"

"Everyone. Call everyone."

 **United Nations, New York.**

 **Emergency meeting between world leaders.**

 **Doomsday clock [2:14:09:32:53]**

The French president shifted in his seat and whispered to the German president, "What the hell could be so important, that we had to immediately get to this damned building?"

"I heard a rumor, that the International Space Station has found proof of alien life." She whispered.

"That's bullshit, I heard there's asteroids hurtling towards Earth." The Ugandan president said.

"All of you are idiots, I'm willing to bet this weak minded Govno is going to ask for economic assistance." The Russian president smirked.

Before anymore world leaders could gossip, the lights went out, and the massive screen at the head of the room flashed to life and displayed large, blazing red, block numbers that read, "2:14:09:32:53", and was counting down.

"Ladies, and Gentleman of the world." an elderly man's rough voice yelled.

They looked down to the stage and saw a man of about sixty, with white and grey hair, a large and bushy beard, in a black suit, standing at the podium.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." President Harold B. Ford, announced. "I know you must all be very busy, and believe yourselves to not have the time for an old man like me. But I assure you, what I'm about to show you, is very much worth your time." He cleared his throat. "Now, this timer on the screen, what is it, you may be asking. Well quite simply it's a doomsday clock."

He heard them begin mumbling to each other, and sighed.

"I've heard the rumors. No, it's not asteroids, and no I'm not asking for your help. I'm demanding it." He paused and waited for the obviously angry murmurs began. "The rumor of extraterrestrials is true." He yelled, silencing the room.

"But they're not little green men, or strange and curious grey bobbleheads. They're much worse." He hit a button on the podium and the image changed.

The room filled with screams.

"We have two and a half months to prepare for these beings." he said.

"You need our help?" The Russian president yelled, "I thought the United States was the most powerful thing on Earth."

Ford sighed. "Viktor, I won't lie to you, or any of you about this. As powerful as we are, this is something that we can't defeat on our own." He stepped down from the podium and stood in the center of the room.

"Take away the ego, the security, the weapons, all of it. And we are just as human as the rest of you. Human, to many of us, that word sounds weak. Ask yourself, why it does. It's because it's just one person. But together, as humans, we've done the impossible. We sailed the oceans blue, we landed on the moon, we overcame cultural and social oppression, hell we've split the damn atom! All from working together, as equals." He bowed his head, and said, "I stand before you not as a president, a soldier, or even a leader, but as a man. A human being like the rest of you, to ask you to set aside your differences, and help us."

The room was silent before the Russian president sighed and stood. "Ah what the _ad_? I'm in. There's no Russia without an America to screw with."

The United Kingdom's prime minister stood, and the Queen with him. She said, "We've had each other's backs through the thick of it, and this will be no different."

As each world leader stood, saying something memorable, Ford smiled.

"We will help." A short, Korean man said.

Everyone fell silent and stared at the short, Kim Jong Un, who stood, pridefully.

"We may hate you, but this is our planet. If those things wish to destroy everything, let them try, but they will fall to the might of North Korea." Kim smiled.

Ford's smile grew and he chuckled. "Well I'll be damned. Bless you Kim."


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

 **United Anti-Monster Task Force HQ, One mile from Manhattan.**

The construction of super weapons had begun on a global scale after the world leaders met. All over the world, the production of canons the size of skyscrapers, missile platforms as wide as a blue whale is long, ships, planes, etc, had begun.

President Ford chuckled as he watched the last of UAMTF's Monster-Killing Shockwave "Rifle"s being activated.

"One hell of an arsenal, huh sir?" A young african american man said as he walked up to Ford.

"I gotta be honest, Mattis squealed like a little boy on christmas when he first saw the plans for these puppies. But to see them in person. I'd betcha my job, the man would cry." Ford said as he held his hand out. "Who might you be son?"

"Names Trevor Omally Cross sir. I'm the guy who's designing and going to pilot a little something extra me, and the chinese have cooked up."

"Oh? What would that be?" Ford asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you'd like to see it?" Trevor smirked.

"Hell yeah." Ford chuckled.

"Follow me to my truck, I'll drive you over."

 **Twenty minutes later, classified elevator, UAMTF HQ.**

The doors opened and Ford started to laugh, grinning like a madman. "Oh you clever son's a bitches!"

The two walked to a large viewing platform.

"Where'd you get the idea?" Ford asked.

"Well sir, after your announcement, the Chinese Prime Minister contacted me and told me they had a little present."

"This?"

"No sir. A massive skeleton they had uncovered two years ago. They had already started building around it, but they needed more funding and more research."

Ford chuckled and nodded. "Well she's damn amazing. What's her name?"

"We call her Mechagodzilla." Trevor said proudly.

"Why's that?"

"We had to use some of the original research from the godzilla project in order to unlock the bones secrets. We also call her Kiryu for short." Trevor said.

Before them stood the gargantuan mechanical behemoth, with it's dual blue shoulder cannons.

"It's jammed packed with everything we've been able to spare. It's even got a secret weapon on board." Trevor said.

"What weapon?"

"We call it, The Dimension Zero Cannon. It has two firing modes. The first one we call Absolute Zero cannon, which can freeze nearly anything solid, and shatter it with the flick of a finger. And the second one, we call, Dimension Tide. A miniature black hole cannon."

Ford spun around. "Say that again?"

"A miniature black hole cannon." Trevor chuckled. "They originally wanted to put it on the ISS, but I convinced them otherwise."

"God damn son. Well done." Ford chuckled. "You amazing geniuses! Those things don't stand a chance no-"

The station shook violently.

 **ISS, Five minutes ago.**

"Sir, multiple objects approaching Earth!"

"What the hell? How fast?" Ferris yelled.

"Unable to confirm sir, they're causing some sort of disruption."

"We have five minutes until they reach Earth."

"What the hell are they?" Ferris asked.

"Objects appear to be crystal like shards sir."

"We have confirmation from hubble, unknown amount of crystals varying in size approaching Earth!"

"Trajectory indicates they came from the third object from a month ago."

Ferris paled. "I thought we lost contact with that two weeks ago."

"Affirmative sir. We cannot locate it as of yet."

"Sir! Venezuela confirmed as first landing site!"

"Alert everyone now! I want all ha-"

The collision alarm blared, silencing him.

"Sir! Crystal inb-"

Before the ensign finished, the ISS was torn apart by a massive crystal.

 **New York** , **now.**

The fearful shrieks of the citizens filled the air, as crystals of all sizes rained from the sky.

One as large as a small apartment building slammed into the empire state building, the two falling to the ground in a plume of ash, smoke, and dust.

It was not alone, as many many more crystals peppered the city.

What could only be described as the end of days lasted for several minutes before stopping.

 **UAMTF HQ**

"President Ford, are you okay sir?" Trevor asked as he helped the Commander in Chief to his feet.

"I'll be fine, what the hell happened?" Ford asked, rubbing his head.

"Unclear sir, but whatever it was, it may not be over."

Ford nodded. "I need to get in contact with the others now."

"Gotcha. Follow me sir." Trevor said as he led Ford to a chamber.

Inside, a crowd of engineers and scientist stood, mouths agape.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked one of them.

"They're here." An engineer said softly.

He pushed passed them, Ford following closely.

On the screens, shaky footage showed two flaming objects slamming into the Hudson.

Where one of the objects had landed, the water erupted as a massive black creature rose.

It glared down at the city with it's massive red eye, making a strange screeching sound. It's body had pieces replaced by massive mechanical parts. Instead of hands, the creature had giant hooks. Along its stomach was a gargantuan buzzsaw, and it's tail was adorned by a strange mechanical trident.

It screeched and it's eye flashed, before a thin beam of red energy erupted from it, annihilating everything it touched. The creature screeched in what seemed to be twisted joy as it watched a massive explosion engulf a few blocks.

The water behind it bulged, and what rose next was something that could only be best described as a three headed, golden dragon.

Each of it's heads screeched and roared independently as it surveyed the land before it.

The two roared as they began to decimate the city.

Then, a mighty roar filled the air, startling the two.

The first one then turned its attention to the camera operator and fired it's spectacular beam at it.

President Ford awoke with a panicked scream.

He looked around the room and sighed with relief as he remembered where he was.

He laid back down and looked at his clock.

"Three Oh Four." He said aloud.

His nights had been like this a lot recently. Constant plagued by the beings approaching the Earth. Each time it was different, but several things always remained the same. First, the beings would arrive, and "flex their muscles", before getting down to business. Then after a few minutes, he'd hear this terrifying roar, before one of the beings would startle him and wake him.

They had gotten much worse since Trevor showed him "Kiyru".

They had unveiled the mech a week ago, and showed the world what it could do. The world was pleased of course, at least the human aspect seemed to be, but something more primal seemed to be….upset.

But what had him even more on edge was...the craft.

After Kiryu's debut, he was told, then shown something...disturbing.

A mummified spacecraft, that had been uncovered when a new, experimental aircraft crashed in Roswell.

The ship was massive, and oozed an evil presence. The officers at a semi-secret air force base in New Mexico, had told him it was of no danger, and that it was dormant.

He didn't believe them a week ago, and still didn't.

Nothing felt right anymore. He didn't feel safe anywhere, it was as if around every corner, something new, and even more dangerous than the last appeared. 'When will it stop?' he wondered.

A few days ago, they had named the beings that were on their way.

The golden dragon was named King Ghidorah, and the black creature was named Gigan.

And now, on top of the beings, the preparations, and keeping the American people calm, Twelve nuclear submarines had gone missing, each one being found later torn to absolute shreds, and their reactors drained, all hands dead.

"I pray, it's not another hundred foot iguana." He mumbled before closing his eyes.

 **The next day, the United Anti-Monster Task Force and International Fleet Day parade/festival, in Hawaii.**

"I now declare this festival open." A man in an admiral's uniform said as he stood at a podium.

"MechaG you are go for flybye." He said into the microphone.

"Copy that sir." Trevor's voice said over the speakers.

Moments later, Kiryu appeared overhead, flying over the festival, flanked by fifty or so UAMTF AC-3 White Heron fighters.

Thousands of civilians cheered as the massive mechanical monster passed overhead.

As Kiryu and the fighters did their flybys, the naval vessels of the world's nations came to port.

Among them was the USS Carl Vinson, a nuclear powered supercarrier, all six thousand and two crew members enjoying the festivities, but also keeping a watchful eye.

The Vinson was supposed to be accompanied by another supercarrier, the USS George Washington, but strangely the supercarrier had not yet arrived.

 **Twenty Miles from the festival.**

 **The USS George Washington**

The mighty vessel was still. Smoke plumed from the deck, and loading docks. Massive claw marks adorned the vessel. Several planes had made it off the deck before something massive slammed into them several minutes earlier.

They circled like vultures, waiting for _it_ to resurface.

"Target resurfacing, nine o'clock!" One pilot yelled.

They grouped into formation, baring down on the massive black beast rising from the ocean.

A deafening roar filled the air, before blue fire engulfed the jets.

 **Meanwhile, at the festival.**

The Carl Vinson's captain looked out to the east.

"Radio them again." The captain ordered.

A communications officer attempted, but only static returned.

This repeated for three minutes until a clear signal came through.

"Carl Vinson, five o'clock high! Flaming unknown incoming." A familiar voice yelled.

He looked up and saw the charred wreckage of an F-22, just as it careened into the deck of the Carl Vinson, spraying fuel and molten debris across the tarmac.

The Vinson's captain was silent, his gaze fixed on the downed bird.

He was shellshocked. He never heard his crewman's shrieks of terror, neither did he see the massive wave, from which gargantuan jagged dorsal fins protruded, as it raced towards the carrier.

 **USS Ronald Reagan Supercarrier**

The Reagan's captain could only watch with mouth agape as the wave and its occupant rammed the Vinson.

The mighty vessel lurched away from the vessel, the metal bending. The cacophony of metallic sounds erupted from the ship, before the ship's hull gave, and with a deafening boom, it was ripped viciously in half.

The Reagan's captain snapped back, and yelled, "Launch all fighters, and bring weapon systems online! Alert the festival!"

The Vinsons surviving crew scrambled for the tail end of the vessel, climbing into whatever they could, when the sun suddenly seemed to vanish, and they felt the air around them being pushed away from something.

Many of them turned to look at what had surfaced, causing many to soil themselves.

Before them was a massive bipedal black creature. It was covered from head to toe in scales, and from it's back, Jagged dorsal fins grew. It's mouth was adorned by massive teeth and fangs. It's eyes, a soulless white, lacked a pupil.

The beast looked down on them and growled.

Those that had avoided taking a glance, couldn't help but find out what the source of the growl was, and turned to see it.

The beast raised a truly massive clawed hand, but before it could strike, explosions suddenly peppered it's side.

The beast, seemingly unaffected, turned and glared at the USS Ronald Reagan.

It roared, beginning to charge the ship, only to have three missiles slam into its maw, and detonate.

It stopped and turned it's attention to several AC-3 White Herons, which hovered above the Reagan.

It gurgled and bowed its head.

It's dorsal fins flickered a bright blue once. Then again, like flashes of lightning. It's dorsal fins then flashed to life, glowing a brilliant blue. It raised its head in a sudden snap, and opened it's maw, and from the beast's mouth came a beam of white and blue light, that incinerated the White Herons.

Two Herons veered away from the beam, and flew towards it, ready to fire with everything they had, but as they got close to it's chest, it closed it's maw, and in a lightning quick motion, it swiped on Heron out of the sky, and grabbed the other.

It crushed the second plane, and roared.

 **Fleet Day festival.**

All was silent for a few moments, as a beam of blue light cut a swatch across the sky. It was followed by a cacophony of applause, drowning out a faint roar. The people gathered believed it to be a new experimental weapon. How wrong they were.

After a few minutes, a thick plume of black smoke had risen on the horizon, followed by another.

For several minutes, everyone was talking about what it could have been, and how "cool" it was.

Then the wave came.


	3. Chapter 3

The helpless onlookers that saw it, started running.

Those that didn't notice it, could only scream when they finally heard it.

A truly gargantuan wave approached the festival, accompanied by a thunderous sound.

When it reached the beach, it seemingly fell apart, as the remains of the Ronald Reagan was sent sliding up onto the beach.

It was mere moments from crushing the onlookers, when Kiryu slammed into it, bringing it to a standstill in the blink of an eye.

The mech's parts hissed as steam escaped. The mech had moved so fast, that the moist air around it had boiled as it moved to intercept the ship.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please calmly and safely evacuate the area." A man's voice said, coming from Kiryu.

They were amazed by the mech, and being oblivious didn't notice _the other ship_.

"I repeat ladies and gentleman, please calmly and safely evacuate the are-" Before the man finished, another vessel of equal size slammed into the mech's head, knocking it to the ground.

Immediate panic ensued as the mech collapsed.

A roar came from the ocean. The mech quickly stood, seeing what had thrown the ship.

The beast appeared to have a savage grin as it came ashore.

 **UAMTF HQ**

Ford dropped his mug as he stared at the feed from the Mech.

Ahead of it, something only he could recognize.

 _The monster from my dreams._

 **The festival**

The beast came ashore, and was instantly grabbed Kiryu.

It roared and bit down on one of the massive blue pods on the mech's shoulders, and sunk it's teeth in deep.

"Like the taste huh? Here, have the whole thing." Trevor said slyly.

The pod's tail end erupted in fire and began to push the beast back, almost like a rocket.

The creature's dorsal fins flashed to life again, and the beam returned, detonating the pod, and charring Kiryu's now bare shoulder.

The beast roared and fired another beam, only to have a strange electric like beam meet its own.

Their attacks caused a large explosion that sent them flying back from one another.

Kiryu raised a hand and began to fire maser beams from a blue gauntlet.

The beast was only agitated, and swung it's tail at it's opponent, wrapping around the gauntlet and squeezing.

The hand began to crumple under the pressure.

Kiryu grabbed the tail by it's free hand and hoisted the beast towards it, easily lifting it over itself and throwing it into a nearby building, Kiryu instantly being dragged behind it.

 **Upper Atmosphere**

The black, charred wreckage slowly drifted towards the planet.

Ahead of it, two massive balls of fire were entering the atmosphere.

 **Festival**

The beast roared and tail whipped Kiryu, only to have metal teeth imbedded in its tail.

It roared in pain and spun around, and began clawing the mech, before biting down on the mech's "throat".

Kiryu let go, and it's damaged hand ejected, a large drill head replacing it.

The drill spun to life and it slammed it into the beast's stomach.

The beast let go and roared angrily.

Again, their beams met, sending them flying away.

As they rose, Kiryu had visibly seemed weaker, it's movement a bit sluggish, as the beast quickly got to it's feet, and roared furiously at the mech.

It charged it's beam, its dorsal fins turning a fiery red.

It opened it's maw, and milliseconds before the beam left it's maw, something slammed into it.

The beat went flying to the ground, it's beam carving nothing but the sky and a few buildings as it fell.

It quickly stood and turned, to see a literal ball of fire.

It gurgled and curiously approached the blaze, when a massive hook shot out from the fire, and slammed into the beast.

 **UAMTF HQ**

Ford grabbed a microphone and said as calmly as he could, "The new monster will be identified as Godzilla due to its close resemblance to Mechagodzilla, or Kiryu. As much as I'd like to deep fry that thing, it appears our guest of dishonor have arrived. Those of you that can, engage them, and those of us that cannot join you, we must pray for you. Godspeed everyone."

" **Festival"**

Gigan flew out of the fire and lifted Godzilla into the air, where Ghidorah joined them, it's three heads snapping at Godzilla, drawing blood with every bite.

Trevor had locked up and stared at the battle. He felt something inside him telling him to run, but it was overpowered by something much more powerful. A voice, or voices, telling him, "Help Godzilla, please. He is weak from his slumber, and cannot do this alone. Please, you must help him!"

He groaned and grit his teeth. "As much as I want to run away. It's my job. The whole reason we built you Kiryu, was to defend us from these things. I know Godzilla wasn't part of the plan, but me and you are just going to have to adapt. I need you Kiryu. Let's do this."

Gigan screeched as it held Godzilla, seemingly taking pleasure from the savagery of the slaughter.

Until, Kiryu rammed into it, causing it to drop Godzilla, and fall to the Earth below.

Gigan screeched and stood, only to have a mechanical fist send it flying again.

Ghidorah landed and watched as the pitiful Gigan was being tossed around ' _like a hatchling's playing_ ', when it's heads snapped to the side, and watched _him_ rise.

Godzilla growled as he stood, his once white eyes, now glowed yellow as he fully awoke.

He blinked and a black iris dilated in the center of the yellow.

He roared at Ghidorah, and charged the golden dragon.

Two of the heads bit down on Godzilla's shoulders, as the third one let loose a beam of lightning-like energy into his face. He roared in pain as the beam caused him to spasm.

When the energy subsided for a moment, Godzilla bit down on one of the head's neck, causing both to let go.

He lunged back and spun around, whipping the dragon with his tail, toppling it.

It fell into the side of a skyscraper, and screeched.

He roared and turned his attention to Gigan.

Gigan and Kiryu were locked in savage hand to hand, occasional bursts of red energy came from Gigan's singular red eye, only to be met by the dancing archs of Kiryu's masers.

Gigan screeched and the saw along his stomach began to rotate, as it began a violent and erratic attack, getting the saw close to Kiryu.

The mech, surprised by the attack was caught off guard, just in time for Gigan's saw to cut Kiryu's left arm almostly completely off, hanging loosely by a few cables and pieces of twisted metal.

Before Gigan could repeat the attack, he was lifted into the air, and thrown head first into the ground.

He screeched, only to be met by a foot that nearly broke his beak.

He bit down on the foot, tasting a putrid blood that ran down it's throat.

The foot retreated, and he was suddenly lifted by his tail, being spun around before being tossed into the air.

Godzilla roared as he let Gigan loose, continuing to spin, as his dorsal fins glowed blue, flashing to red, and suddenly purple. As Gigan came into view again, he let loose a purple beam of pure energy, into Gigan's chest.

Gigan screeched in agony as it was sent into the atmosphere, before the beam ultimately caused it to explode.

Godzilla roared triumphantly, unaware of the conscious golden that was heading towards him.

Before Godzilla's senses picked up Ghidorah, he noticed Kiryu seem to change from a solid object to a sort of blur, that he could barely keep up with as it slammed into Ghidorah.

Ghidorah, this time instead of falling, grabbed hold of Kiryu with its three heads, and lifted the mech into the air.

The dragon's heads began ripping the mech apart like tissue paper, as they ascended.

Trevor screamed as he fell from the controls and slammed into a wall.

Blood trickled down his face as he sat up.

"Hey, Kiryu, buddy. Things aren't looking so good huh? Listen, I don't have anymore strength to give you, I can't even lift my leg...but you, you've got a lot of power. You don't need me to pilot you. Good luck buddy." He sucked in a breath, and yelled, "Backdoor code, 'The Beast"!"

Godzilla bit down on one of Ghidorah's tails and yanked the dragon from the sky, causing it to drop Kiryu.

The dragon screeched and all three heads began to fire their beams at the monster.

Godzilla roared in pain, his body spasming violently before he was lifted by his neck, and thrown deeper into the city.

Ghidorah once again began to fire its beams, as it savagely began its onslaught, lifting buildings with its heads and throwing them at Godzilla.

It screeched and one head bit down on one of Godzilla's dorsal fins.

Godzilla howled as it felt one of its dorsal fins be torn from its skeleton, and ripped free of it's body.

The one head with the fin began consuming it, as another head began to fire its beam into the gaping wound on Godzilla.

As it consumed the fin, it began to change, growing suddenly in size, as it's golden skin was ripped apart, white and grey skin replaced it from underneath. Two of it's heads suddenly retracted into its shoulders, followed by the center one, which appeared to become the one true head. It's eyes turned a dark crimson, as it's wings retracted into it's body, and changed to become arms.

It roared as it's transformation finished.

 **Monster X was born**.


	4. Chapter 4

Monster X roared as it lifted Godzilla by the head and began to savagely beat the monster.

Godzilla's howls slowly began to fade, as thick rivers of blood oozed from its wounds, and mouth.

Monster X grabbed another dorsal fin and tore it free.

Godzilla howled once more, before having the fin forced into his maw.

Monster X Roared and lifted Godzilla, biting down on his throat.

Godzilla went limp.

As godzilla seemed to die, another of his kind was reborn.

The wrecked mech's yellow eyes flashed and turned red, as a red line of energy went down it's "cheeks".

He slowly rose and turned to see Godzilla fall to the ground in a heap.

Kiryu slowly lifted it's severed arm and placed it back into the socket, the wiring and metal almost instantly reconnecting themselves.

Kiryu turned to Monster X, and roared. A mechanical roar was what came at first, before becoming Godzilla's.

Monster X spun around just to have a large blue pod ram into its face, and exploding.

It stumbled back, as hundreds of missiles erupted from the smoke, and peppered him with painful explosions.

Just as he recovered, a beam of yellow and blue energy connected with his chest, sending waves of pain through him.

When the beam stopped, the smoke seemed to erupt away from a ball of blue energy, that caught its hand and one of its tails. They froze solid, before suddenly shattering.

He charged forward, as Kiryu charged through the smoke. The mech slammed it's drill into Monster X's shoulder, digging in, before the drill came off his wrist, a new hand replacing it. The drill dug in further as the two began to claw and rip at each other.

Monster X roared as it fired a beam of energy at Kiryu, when his shoulder exploded like a small MOAB.

He fell to the ground, gripping his shoulder. He growled, and looked up at Kiryu.

Kiryu's chest opened up, charging some sort of weapon, when Monster X's tail reamed through him, and tore the weapon from it's body, and tossed it away.

Kiryu screeched and stumbled back, before Monster X tail whipped him away.

He slid to a stop and remained still.

Kiryu watched as Monster X roared and turned it's attention to the city, beginning it's rampage.

He slowly turned and saw Godzilla's body.

He let out a small roar, and began crawling towards Godzilla.

He did not know why, but he felt some sort of kinship with the beast. Perhaps it was from fighting together, mayhaps their similarities. It was none of those.

Kiryu felt the bones that it was built around, seemed to almost come to life as he approached the monster.

He knew what he had to do.

He reached inside the gaping hole in his chest and grabbed it.

A working, fully fueled nuclear reactor.

Monster X roared and crushed a small tank.

Ever since he had dealt with the two earth monsters, if you could call that scrap heap a monster, the indigenous species had begun to pester him with their primitive weapons.

He had slowed his carnage due to the pest, and started to hunt them as to allow him a moment's peace of thought.

He lifted part of a fairly large building and threw it. It landed on a large group of them, a satisfying explosion and plume of ash and debris erupting from the area.

He turned, ready to hunt another group, when his vision was filled with blue.

Godzilla's atomic fire sent Monster X toppling into an office building. He roared and fired again.

His wounds were healed, and his dorsal fins that had been removed had grown back. His once yellow eyes, now blazed orange, as they glared at the extraterrestrial.

Monster X rose, and roared, ready for the fun of killing the beast again.

Godzilla roared back, his dorsal fins blazing to a golden orange light as he fired his red spiral ray into Monster X, sending him flying back.

He charged the monster and grabbed him by the jaws, holding them open, and charging another ray.

Monster X thrashed violently, trying to escape, but all in vain.

Godzilla's fire spewed into Monster X, cooking him from the inside, before he exploded.

For several moments there was silence before Godzilla lumbered out of the smoke and crater, and roared triumphantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so, yeah, I know, not too good a fic, but hey, gotta get it out. Anyways, leave a comment below if you want, I'll do my best to get a schedule made for the other fics for RWBY, sorry for the absences, been really busy. Again sorry, and enjoy the story.**

Unbeknownst to the world, something approached, something more powerful than the other monsters.

A gargantuan crystal object flew passed the moon, leaving massive gashes down the side of the moon.

The object entered the atmosphere and instead of slowing, sped up, curving its direction before it hit the pacific's waters. It glided across the water, heading for Hawaii.

Godzilla shook debris, and pieces of monster X off, growling as he surveyed their battlefield. He roared again, then started heading for the water.

 **UAMTF HQ**

"Sir! We've just picked up a large object heading for Hawaii!"

"ETA?" Ford asked.

"Thirty seconds!"

 **Hawaii**

Godzilla felt a strange presence closing in. The presence felt familiar.

He turned his attention to where he felt the presence, and his eyes went wide.

A large jagged, crystal was zooming across the water, heading right for him.

He roared, his atomic fire sparking to life in his throat before he unleashed it, sending the plume of blue energy at the crystal.

A large explosion encompassed the crystal, but it flew out of the smoke, unscathed.

He roared again, when it slammed into him, sending him tumbling hundreds of meters.

The crystal stopped and righted itself, revealing a creature on the underside.

It roared and the crystal fell apart, littering the area around it.

The beast growled as it descended.

It's shoulders were adorned by two massive crystals. It's jaws were flanked by four mandible like tusk, and its head was adorned by a crown like crystal. It's back was covered in crystals that resembled godzilla's dorsal fins.

It roared and one of the large crystals that had landed nearby began to change.

The new monster turned its attention to Godzilla who slowly got to his feet.

Godzilla charged the monster, biting onto its neck and grabbing its arms, lifting it into the air and slamming it into the ground.

He unleashed his atomic fire into the monster's throat, then he spun and let the monster go.

The monster calmly righted itself and orange lightning began to erupt from it. It slowed before hitting the ground, coming to a stop in mid air.

Godzilla roared and fired his atomic breath again.

The monster responded by summoning a crystal to deflect the blast.

Godzilla tail whipped the crystal, turning and spewed his fire again.

The beam made it to the monster, but it strangely seemed to be deflected by an invisible barrier.

He growled and charged again, jumping into the air at the monster.

The monster screeched and orange lightning erupted from the tip of it's "crown", striking godzilla and holding him in the air.

The monster roared and tossed Godzilla into the side of a mountain.

 **You already know where this is**

Ford stepped away from the screen and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'll be back in a couple minutes. I need a coffee." He said as he walked out.

"Sir, what should we call the new monster?"

He turned, holding the door open and looked at the image of the new monster. "Space Godzilla." before slamming the door behind him.

 **Back to hawaii**

Space Godzilla dropped Godzilla and stepped on his throat.

Godzilla's howl of pain was cut short as he began to choke.

He grabbed Space Godzilla's foot and attempted to pull it off, only to have a crystal tipped tail rammed into his stomach, drawing blood.

He screeched and began thrashing, to no avail.

A strange robotic roar similar to Godzilla's drew Space Godzilla's attention.

Across the battlefield was the heavily damaged Kiryu, whose eyes glowed crimson.

Space Godzilla roared and stepped off Godzilla, lifting the monster with his tail, throwing him to the side.

Kiryu-Ex-Machina flew at Space Godzilla, grabbing hold of him, as he continued flying. Boosters deployed down his sides and flames erupted from them, propelling the two upwards.

Space Godzilla roared as he began fighting back, but to no avail as Kiryu's remaining hand jettisoned, revealing a drill, which entered Space Godzilla.

Kiryu flew into the upper atmosphere, his body beginning to glow.

Space Godzilla sunk his claws into Kiryu's neck and attempted to rip a chunk away.

Before Spacegodzilla succeeded, they had made it into orbit. Kiryu's chest began to glow a mighty red, almost as if he was melting down.

Space Godzilla screeched in fear and agony as he thrashed as violently he could, trying to get free.

Kiryu let loose a roar. The last sound he would utter was the call of a Godzillasaurus, before the two were engulfed in a blinding flash.

Godzilla slowly got to his feet. He felt the extreme heat of the explosion, and raised his gaze to the explosion in the sky.

A low sorrowful growl came from his throat as he watched chunks of satellites and Kiryu begin raining down, blazing through the atmosphere like a dark meteor shower.

He bowed his head and turned to the ocean once again.

He was alone. For the first time in nearly sixty five million years he had a companion, another of his species that even though had skin made of metal, was still one of his own, one he could call "brother". His heart ached as he slowly lumbered towards the water's edge.

The physical incarnation of fury, was full of sorrow.

He entered the water and let the cold waves wash over his scales as he submerged.

He swam off, without a roar of triumph or anger, instead he left in silence and palpable sadness.

Once again, the king was the last of his kind.

Several days later.

The crystals had all been collected except for one, that strangely resembled a cocoon.

"That one gives me the damn hibigeebies." A foreman said to his co-worker.

"Ditto. It feels like….it feels like someone or something's watching me from inside y'know?"

"Oh yeah. But our jobs not to dwell on it. Set off the charges."

A string of concussive explosions ripped down the side of the crystal, shattering it.

As the crystal shards fell, something remained at the center.

"Oh my g-"

The construction site was shredded in a near blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, on the moon.

Space Godzilla's carcass, or the upper half that had survived the explosion, was being dragged.

"Waste of valuable resources." a massive, and deep voice growled. "You sleep for a few million years and your whole race goes extinct, leaving you the sole survivor. Then you find out your people tried seeding the planet you slept on, and it turns out some overgrown lizard slaughtered them."

The voice's owner tossed SG's carcass into a pile.

"So I pay a freak in the andromeda galaxy to send his three best attack dogs to handle the lizard. Now look at you. Pathetic. Oh well, it just goes to show, when you want something done right, you eat and do it yourself."

Space Godzilla's carcass was pulled of the pile that contained Gigan and Ghidorah's remains.

A crunching thud filled the void, as it began.

Area Fifty-One.

"You wanted to show me something doctor?" Ford asked.

"Please, call me York." The scientist responded.

"Alright York. What is it I need to see?" Ford asked tiredly.

"His name is Anguirus." Ford said as he opened a door.

Ford walked through and his facial features brightened.

He stared up at it.

A massive spiked beast stared back down at him.

It lowered its snout to him, and he patted it.

"What the hell is this ?" Ford asked, a bit excited.

"This little fella is our third biggest secret. You see fifteen years ago, we found an egg in Nevada, and brought it here for study. It hatched and this guy...who used to be the size of a kitten popped out." York said before smirking. "Raised him as my own. President Ford, meet my son, Anguirus." York said proudly.

"I'm going to be honest, this is amazing!" Ford said with a smirk.

"He's our third best kept secret for a reason sir, there's two more friends I'd like you to meet." York gestured for him to follow.

After a few minutes they entered another chamber, and Ford chuckled. "Is that-"

"Yes. She's a dinosaur. We call her Rodan." York chuckled. "Her mother actually used to live on a certain mountain range in Siberia. We realized she was responsible for a lot of things, including the pavlov trail incident. She was killed by Russian fighters and we went to her nest, where we discovered this cutie pa-tootie."

"A giant porcupine, now a dinosaur, what's next? You gonna tell me we got Godzilla in here?" Ford joked.

York led him through a door, and smiled as he saw Ford nearly faint.

"He prefers Zilla." York smirked.

In front of them was the end of a tail. A tail connected to a monster that was a near carbon copy of the one that attacked New York all those years ago, except it was triple the size of the one in New York.

"W-What the hell is this? It's not dead?!" Ford screamed.

"Oh no it's mother is dead sir. We found this little gal unhatched in the garden. We transported her here….she's actually a really good listener. Watch. Zilla!"

The beast turned its attention to York.

"Speak!" York yelled.

Zilla threw her head back and let loose a roar.

"Sit."

She sat.

"Thank you."

Zilla lowered its head and licked York's head with the tip of it's tongue.

"Love you too girl." York chuckled as he fixed his hair, which dripped saliva.

Ford did a double take, before sighing. "What's the reason I'm seeing them?"

"I want authorization to let them loose."

"To do what?"

York was quiet for a moment before his expression became serious. "I want to kill Godzilla."


End file.
